


The Luck of the Draw

by cendri (crankyoldman), venefica_aura (crankyoldman)



Series: Psychobabble [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/cendri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/venefica_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle Tally had seen some strange things in her run as a Turk Chief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luck of the Draw

There was a joke that ran throughout the department that they picked up the serial killer of the week. In some cases, like the deceivingly ordered Veld, that was almost true. But they weren't all hardened killers when they started. In fact some of their meetings were jokes in and of themselves.

 

But as she looked at the young man in the ridiculously unflattering aqua dress who had all but collapsed outside the Shinra building limply clutching a shotgun, she had to admit that some were more flashy than others.

 

And Tally was just planning to go home for the evening. "Can I help you?" She raised a perfectly sculpted blond eyebrow at him. He looked up at her with obvious relief.

 

"My... father... works here. I was... I... having a bit of trouble."

 

"Well that's obvious. Care to step inside and explain?"

 

He nodded eagerly and picked himself off the sidewalk with a fair amount of bounce. So he wasn't exhausted yet. Interesting.

 

To see Tally walk into the Shinra building guiding a skinny young man in a dress wasn't even gossip material to the secretaries anymore. They figured she had kinks of many flavors and had probably slept with nearly all of her Turks. This wasn't nearly as true as some stories.

 

He was quiet for most of the elevator ride, though not the quiet of someone who was embarrassed. This kid had a slight arrogance to him. Even Casio, whom she had known rather personally for years was a fair bit intimidated by her. Then again, they'd only just met, and sometimes people could put on a fair bit of bravado.

 

When she entered her floor, she could hear a typewriter going. She should have known that Veld would have ignored her suggestion that he go home for the evening. The kid didn't get out enough, it worried her sometimes, as she knew that he was a little more than socially awkward.

 

"Velly, get your ass home." She said before opening her own office back up and ushering the kid inside. The typing stopped for a moment before starting back up again.

 

"That one does not listen much," the kid noted, having gotten his breath back.

 

"Oh, he does, that's the problem. Now I'd like to know what your problem is. And maybe your name, to start things out."

 

He reached as his side as if to fish out a pack of cigarettes, but seemingly remembered he had a cocktail dress on. "Vincent Valentine. And I think I might have killed someone."

 

Well he certainly got right to the issue. She could appreciate it when people didn't dick around. "Killed someone?"

 

"Fraternities seem to draw the most idiotic people. I do not normally wear such attire, I assure you." He fidgeted a little and watched the hallway. Veld had apparently decided he would get a little more filing down and was going through some of the general files.

 

"There's nothing wrong with that, if you did."

 

Vincent made a face.

 

"Anyway, you mentioned your father worked here."

 

He repressed a scowl. She'd been trained to notice such things. "In a way. His University work is funded by this company. It seemed like a good place to go until I figured things out."

 

Tally folded her hands in front of her. "And do you know who I am, and what this office is?"

 

"Well, you are a Turk, ma'am." So it wasn't entirely an accident. She didn't have much contact with Grimoire Valentine, but she'd met his assistant before. Miss Crescent was idealistic and ambitious, but usually delivered good suggestions from Dr. Valentine's office as to people to look for. Vincent hadn't shown up on their radar yet, but she supposed that wouldn't be far along. He looked young, but he was probably a legal adult by now if he was talking about fraternities.

 

"So, you would understand why I'm going to ask the next few questions I'm going to ask?"

 

"As long as it does not involve my number. We have only just met." Well wasn't that a smirk. Casio would love this kid.

 

She heard a small huff in the hallway. Figures that her kid would be listening in. She'd noticed that he was a bit protective of her, and it was kind of cute. Veld was a good kid.

 

"So have you ever used a shotgun before or was this a random occurrence?"

 

"I've used it for hunting. Animals react a little differently than humans do."

 

"Did you aim?"

 

"Yes, but someone bumped me, so I know I did not hit the head or the heart."

 

Hell, they were a little short on manpower these days, considering that the Shinras liked to take her kids around as little guard dogs for themselves more than any of their other functions. She never assigned Veld to those types of missions because he wasn't quite socially ready for such things. And she had been meaning to give him someone to show around, hopefully that would make him less skittish.

 

"Do you like school?"

 

"It is the bane of my existence." Another snort in the hallway.

 

"How about this. Considering you don't want to get into any trouble with the law, hate school, and apparently can use a shotgun, would you like to try out a rewarding career with the Shinra Corporation?"

 

He blinked. But then half smiled. "I get to use more guns?"

 

"Yes, you get to use more guns."

 

"Where do I sign." A little reckless, maybe. But putting him with Veld, who was a little cautious would work out fine.

 

"If you're sure about this, you can start immediately." She leaned forward in her seat for maximum volume in the hallway. "Considering that some of my kids idle about in hallways when they should be getting me some RT-34 forms instead of eavesdropping."

 

That probably made him jump. She really hoped Vincent's likeliness to get into trouble will make him more adaptable.

 

"Sorry Tally, I was con--you're recruiting a transvestite?!" Vincent stared at Veld like a cat. Veld recovered from the momentary shock of a man in a dress and glared at him.

 

"It is not my color, I know. You might look pretty in it, though," Vincent nearly drawled out, with the expert precision of someone that naturally would get under an obsessive compulsive person's skin. Tally sure knew how to pick them.

 

Veld opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it again. Tally spoke instead. "Make sure he gets into the uniform, it's genderless, so there shouldn't be an issue. Vincent Valentine, meet Veld Dragoon, your new partner and slight superior. He's been around for a few years, mostly on solo, so be friendly. You're going to be seeing a lot of each other for the next few months."

 

"Ma'am, are you really sure--"

 

"Dragoon. I think you know enough now to train someone. You should be flattered."

 

"But, well, ah, with all due respect are you sure this isn't a little hasty?"

 

"Do you remember how you were recruited?"

 

"...Yes'm."

 

"Well there you go. Go get him outfitted." She paused. "Vincent, do you have somewhere to stay?"

 

"Not particularly."

 

"You can stay with Veld then, until we find you an apartment. Any questions?"

 

"Tally--"

 

"Not from you Veld, from Vincent."

 

Vincent stood up, turning out to be Veld's height, which visibly made the other young man nervous. The two of them did what a lot of men their age did, standing up straighter to see if one or the other was in fact taller.

 

"No questions. Show me to uniforms, Velly."


End file.
